Firefighting is a highly dangerous task that subjects firefighters to many hazards. An important asset to the firefighters is the turnout gear he wears while performing his duties. The turnout gear typically includes a coat, bunker pants, gloves, and boots, which are constructed of protective and fire-resistant materials. Because of the heavy materials and construction used, turnout gear that gets damp or wet while a firefighter is on duty is not easily ventilated and dried before the gear is needed again.
Perpetually damp and wet gear leads to many problems. Damp and wet gear promotes the growth of mildew and bacteria, which may lead to skin irritation, fungus, odor, and other more serious skin conditions. Moisture retained in the fabric may also cause premature wear, shorten the life expectancy, and compromise the thermal protective capability of the gear.
The National Fire Protection Association, Inc. (NFPA) has promulgated the standards for the selection, care, and maintenance of firefighting protective ensembles in publication NFPA 1851. Although NFPA 1851 specifies that air drying is the most appropriate method of drying firefighting ensemble elements, it does provide for the use of drying rooms in which the air is heated to no more than 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Conventional gear dryer systems employ rigid tubular racks onto which the gear may be hung. The tubular racks conduct and ventilate air into the gear to speed drying. Other conventional systems use a specially-outfitted cabinet that circulates air using ductwork and racks inside the cabinet. However, these conventional rack and cabinet systems are bulky, take up valuable space in the firehouse, and are expensive.